evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Apokolips
Apokolips is both the hellish home planet and dark domain of Darkseid. It is one of many locations in the DC universe. History Apokolips is an ecumenopolis with burning firepits, extant in between dimensions, occupying a 'frequency' somewhere between the physical universe and Hell; the war that destroyed the Old Gods and created New Genesis and Apokolips separated the Fourth World from the rest of the universe proper, leaving it accessible by Boom Tube. The population is a downtrodden lot, including many kidnapped from other worlds before being 'broken.' The majority of the population are called "Lowlies", a bald and fearful race that has no sense of self worth or value. The Lowlies are subject to constant abuse that ends only with death. Slightly above them are the Parademons, who serve as the keepers of order on the planet. Higher above the Parademons are the Female Furies, who are Darkseid's personal guard. (Male Furies also exist, but are less common.) They are blessed with unnatural strength and longevity and are allowed to develop as individuals. This exposure to new concepts often results in them developing comical or garish personalities that contrast strongly with the immense sadism that is required to reach their position. The leaders of the Furies are Granny Goodness, who sports the appearance of a matronly old woman while being the most powerful of the guards, and Kanto, who enjoys a unique position as Darkseid's master assassin. The chief guard, Big Barda, had a third position under Granny, which has not been filled since her defection from the group. Surprisingly, Apokolips is second to New Genesis in technological advancement. With their technology, they are the height of power in most of the universe and are able to devastate galaxies when they choose to use it. Apokoliptian technology is furthermore the source of unparalleled misery in the universe as the planet routinely arms evil groups with advanced technology in order to further its influence (and misery) across the universe. Apokolips is ruled by Darkseid as its theocratic god/despot, but he defers most of the actual day to day ruling to his counselor Desaad. Darkseid has no real contenders for the throne of Apokolips except the demon Mantis, although his sons Orion, Grayven, and Kalibak are also potential contenders. Darkseid is cursed by Grayven and Kalibak's stupidity and Orion's service of good. It is prophesied that Orion will overthrow Darkseid. If Darkseid is overthrown, perhaps the results will not cause any major changes on Apokolips, as Apokolips' evil comes from itself rather than its master. This assertion, however, is debatable, and it is often said that Darkseid powers Apokolips with his ambient forces, which is where the fire pits come from. List of Inhabitants Darkseid: The ruler of Apokolips. Possesor of the Omega Sanction and later the Anti-Life Equation. Desaad: Darkseid's advisor. A genius inventor with a torture fetish. Kalibak: Darkseid's son. Granny Goodness: Trainer of Darkseid's soldiers. Runs the orphanage where troops are mentally broken down and bred for war. Glorious Godfrey: Darkseid's representative on Earth. Has the ability to persuade people into becoming his followers. Virman Vunderbar: A Nazi-style general and scientist. Kanto: Darkseid's chief assassin. Has mastery of nearly every weapon in the cosmos. Dr. Bedlam: A mad scientist who exists as pure psionic energy. Frequently manifests inside one of his mannequins. The Female Furies: The all-female battalion of Darkseid. Their allegiance is to their immediate superior, so they've been known to switch sides. Lashina: A whip-wielding expert. Has a competitive nature. Stompa: A brute who uses rocket-powered boots to cause fissures. Mad Harriet: A crazed woman who uses poison Bernadeth. Desaad's sister: Uses a blade that can burn anythng it touches. Steppenwolf: Darkseid's uncle. Mantis: Leader of the bug-people. Has a rivalry with Darkseid. Heggra: Darkseid's mother. Lowlies: The dregs of Apokolips. They have no will of their own and live like rats. Parademons: Darkseid's airborne soldiers. Amazing Grace: Godfrey's sister. Has the power of seduction, which she uses to bring defectors to Darkseid's allegiance. Allies Intergang: A gang made up of humans based on Earth. Morgan Edge: A corrupt businessman and rival of the Daily Planet. Mokkari & Simyan: Mad scientists who create monsters for Darkseid's army. Sleez: A former sentry of Darkseid's. Has the ability to manipulate the baser desires of people. Defectors Orion: Darkseid's other son. Fights for New Genesis, but grapples with his demonic heritage Scott Free/Mister Miracle: The ultimate escape artist. Escaped Apokolips and fled to Earth, which set off the war of the New Gods Big Barda: The commander of the Furies. Left Apokolips to live with Mr. Miracle, whom she later married. Drax: Darkseid's brother. He was originally a candidate for the Omega Sanction, but was rejected and the power was bestowed upon Darkseid. He later becomes the Infinity Man. Tigra: Orion's mother. Heggra forced Darkseid to marry her, so he feels no affection for her. Orion later took her away with him. Himon: Creator of the Motherbox. Leads a small rebellion against Darkseid. Bekka: Himon's daughter. She becomes Orion's wife later on. Gallery Apokolips_SF.jpg|Apokolips as seen in Super Friends. Apokolips_SAS.png|Apokolips as seen in Superman: The Animated Series. Apokolips_JLU.jpg|Apokolips as seen in Justice League: Unlimited. Apokolips_SBA.png|Apokolips as seen in Superman/Batman: Apocalypse. Apokolips_JLW.png|Apokolips as seen in Justice League: War. Apokolips_JLGM.png|Apokolips as seen in Justice League: Gods and Monsters. Darkseid's_palace.png|Darkseid's palace as seen in the animated series. Trivia *Planet Apokolips made an appearance in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe as a merged arena and a twisted domain ruled by Dark Kahn. *In a Marvel/DC crossover mini-series comic, Galactus attempted to devour the planet, but could not because it was too corrupted. Category:Evil Realms Category:Evil Arenas Category:Dark Forms Category:Elementals Category:Technology Category:Magic Category:Mechanical Modification Category:Oppression Category:Villainous Symbolism